


Stars

by criesoffandoms



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Commanding Adam, Don’t worry the kids don’t actually have sex, Fluff, Foreplay, Hickies, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, It’s there for a split second, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, No actual sex, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Protective Adam, i ain’t that gross lmao, i promise the next fic will be snuggles and all cute shit, semi-NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesoffandoms/pseuds/criesoffandoms
Summary: Kai was sitting staring at the stars, when Adam overheard one of his secrets.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> more making out/marking things. i may have a secret kink that i didn’t know about lmao
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH 15/16 YEAR OLDS MAKING OUT AND GRINDING AND ALL THAT SHIT!! this gets somewhat detailed 
> 
> also, this was not beta-read, so please don’t judge and all that

Stars.   
  
That’s all Kai could really see in the dark of night. Feeling the soft, cool breeze only made him more alert of the situation that was shoved upon him and his team. It felt like a huge burden being forcefully placed on his chest, it felt horrible. But here, he was alone with his thoughts, alone to just calm down and to pretend for even a _ second _ , that everything was normal.   
  
Back leaned up against the rough tree bark and one leg popped out in front, Kai leaned against his risen knee, entranced by the abundance of glow in the sky. It was honestly beautiful, and would be one of Kai’s favorite things, if it wasn’t shining so brightly in their awfully dull situation.    
  
He let his mind wander from subject to subject, not even bothering to have a cohesive string to align such topics. His mind trailed off to a favorites list, Kai’s most liked things. He really liked dogs, but thought cats were the devil. He liked pizza and video games, he also liked fixing stuff and..Adam..   
  
_ ‘Whoa whoa whoa..what?! He is  _ _ not _ _ welcome in my thoughts! _ ’ Kai was genuinely not shocked by what he thought. He had been trying to shove these feelings for the karate kid for weeks on end and it was honestly tiring. It felt like he was continuously stomping on a everlasting flame. He felt himself slip to the dreamy chocolate eyes that you could melt in often, and found himself often sneaking glances at Adam’s lean, yet built muscles. God..what would he do to get under those muscles..   
  
Pale skin being override with a bright red, Kai smacked his head in a futile attempt to rid of those shameful thoughts. It didn’t work, it never did. He shouldn’t be indulging himself in these petty and selfish thoughts when the main priority was to get the Ishibo back from those Other Kids. But..was it  _ really  _ so bad to let himself revel in the thoughts of Adam once in a while? To let himself drown in what could be? How would Adam be as a boyfriend? The sweet, cheesy one who would bombard you with pick-up lines and pet names? Or the protective, clingy one who’d always keep you close when around others and mark you his at night?   
  
Shivering at the thought, Kai felt himself indulge in his fantasy, mind wandering back and forth between the sky above and his crush. He felt his face slowly decrease in temperature, but there was still a lingering redness too his cheeks.   
  
“Ugh..why am I so gay for him..?! He’s so annoying! With his karate skills and his agility, and the way his muscles bulge under his shirt, and how aggressive he gets..and oh god..!” Grabbing his face and smushing it, he sighed once again, letting his hands slide from his warm face and down to his side.   
  
From behind the bushes, Adam felt his heart race and stomach squeeze. Never in a million years, would he have thought that  _ Kai _ , the awfully defensive engineer who seemed to have a dislike of the dark-skinned boy, would be  _ into  _ said dark-skinned boy. Adam felt his jaw go slack and the saliva in his mouth thicken. It felt awfully hot and Adam thought about taking off his shirt, before immediately throwing that thought away. He was just baffled. Speechless. But most of all, Adam was smug.   
  
_ ‘He likes my muscles..?’ _ Raising his arm, Adam flexed to himself. He seemed well-built and strong, and he was. He was thinking about what to do at that moment. He had just woken up to see Kai missing from the camp where they set up. Sudden concerned flushed through Adam as he went around looking for the engineer, and to his relief, he wasn’t far from the camp. But he still had an underlying worry for what the pyromaniac was doing out so late. Adam contemplated if he should confront Kai as he walked through the greenery, before ducking under a bush when he saw Kai getting massively embarrassed so abruptly and quietly talking to himself, and that was the situation he placed himself in at that moment.   
  
Adam knew for sure, that he reciprocated Kai’s feelings. Hell, the red-head was the reason he even  _ remembered _ he was gay. After a few days being spent with Kai in the beginning, the first impression of the whiny, annoying, paranoid boy started to fade away, and in its place stayed an adorably naive and gullible boy, who genuinely cared about his friends and was handy whenever he needed to fix anything. Ever since that realization, Adam knew that he was in deep.   
  
Slowly adjusting his crouch position, Adam accidentally crunched some dried up leaves under his feet, and ruined his surprise location.  _ ‘So much for being the ninja of the group..’ _ Adam grimly thought, letting his ears perk up at the sound of Kai.   
  
“Wha..? Who’s there!” Instantly standing up, Kai let his hands go ablaze, fire swarming and engulfing his hands in a red hot tension.   
  
Letting himself rise, Adam put his hands up in surrender, a shy expression taking place instead of his usual furrowed eyebrows.   
  
“Adam..? What’re you doing here?” Kai’s hands fell and his flames went extinct. He was confused. Why was Adam here? Was Mira injured? That must be it, Adam would never come here out of concern..not for Kai.   
  
“I noticed you weren’t at the camp..” Hands going slack, Adam continued. “And I got a bit worried and went looking for you.”   
  
“Oh..yeah. Sorry for worrying you, I just wanted to relax for a bit, get away from the adrenaline rushes and near-death experiences..” Sighing, Kai let his body release the tension of a potential enemy and he glanced up, noticing Adam uncharacteristically wringing his hands and playing with his fingers awkwardly. He stance seemed to be uncomfortable?   
  
“You don’t need to be worried, I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.” Crossing his arms, Kai grinned playfully. He needed to relieve the sudden tension thick in the air, and he did one of the only things he knew, jokes.   
  
“But..what if you couldn’t?” Kai’s playful expression dropped to one of shock and disbelief. He quickly shot up his eyes once again to look at Adam. The karate boy looked genuinely _ scared _ ? Hands grasping at the elbows and shoulders raised, Adam looked like he was trying to make himself small, and it broke Kai’s heart in two. He now mentally checked seeing Adam in pain, physically or emotionally, in his most hated list. It made him feel useless, it made him feel absolutely  _ horrible _ . Adam looked like a kitten who was kicked. He felt his throat constrict and his brain become fuzzy. Heart feeling like it’s being squeezed, Kai’s expression moved to one of sadness.   
  
Walking forward to the scared boy, Kai instantly knew that he had to do something to help ease Adam’s pessimistic mind. Raising a hand to his shoulder, and another to Adam’s warm, soft cheek that Kai noted was pudgy and really really  _ soft _ . He cradled Adam’s face in his hands, and in his most gentle, reassuring tone he could muster, Kai began to speak.   
  
“Hey..hey look at me. I’m fine, it’s fine. I know you’ll always come for me, and vise versa. I’m strong, hell, I can bend fire to my will..” Kai softly chuckled, stroking Adam’s cheek with his thumb. “I’ll always be on guard, so don’t worry.”   
  
He felt Adam nod against his palm. Letting himself softly smile, Kai looked straight into Adam’s dark chocolate eyes.   
  
Then he felt an entire bodies weight on his own, and warm arms enveloping him in a bear like hug, grip like steel. Adam was hugging him. Stuck in shock, Kai had to mentally kick himself to return the hug. Letting his arms swing and lock around Adam’s back, he tightened his grip and fell more into the hug. Feeling arms wrapped around his neck tighten in response, Kai smiled and let himself lean into the touch, eyes shutting and breathing slow, Kai just let himself drown in the warmth of Adam. It was honestly astonishing how affected Adam got when Kai left the camp. Something in the back of his mind, the usual tiny voice of doubt made sure to tell him that Adam would react  _ just _ the same if Mira went missing.   
  
Then he felt a warm pair of lips touch his own.   
  
Kai widened his eyes. He couldn’t recoil from shock due to Adam’s iron-like grip on him, so he was just stuck being frozen. Thoughts raced around his mind at 100 miles per hour, and his face flushed a beautiful ruby color, splashing his face blotchy like a kindergartener’s first experience with painting. But then his mind extinguished the racing thoughts and kicked into over-drive.   
  
_ Must kiss back must kiss back must kiss backmustkissbackmustkissback _   
  
Lips smashing back with force, Kai forgot that he had to stand due to jelly-like legs, and he collapsed with Adam in his arms. Shirt getting ruffled in the back, Kai groaned against Adam’s chapped, yet smoothed lips. Not even comprehending the position they were now currently in.   
  
Back to ground, Kai’s lost their grasp on Adam’s waist and his arms laid slack. One arm on the grassy field below him, and the other lazily grasping Adam’s forearm. His legs were spread out and a knee was popped out, while Adam’s forearms were on both sides of him, being the only source of balance so Adam didn’t fall directly on top of Kai. The dark-skinned boy’s leg was slotted perfectly between Kai’s thighs and dangerously close to a particular something.   
  
Lifting his lips to stare at Kai’s disheveled look, Adam began to speak.   
  
“I like you too,” He chuckled. “I overheard your gay panic and what did you say..? You liked how aggressive I was and my muscles?” He heard a yelp and took that as confirmation. Flexing his left arm, he felt Kai’s grip tighten and his emerald eyes widen. Leaning down, his soft lips grazed over Kai’s ear.   
  
“And you’ll be feeling it..” Tone seductive, Adam’s eyes went half-lidded and filled with lust. “ _ All. Night. Long _ .” His voice was dark and smooth, and he enunciated each word with precision and poise, and to top it all off, he grasped the tip of Kai’s ear between his teeth and slowly pulled on it, teeth grazing and losing strength. He felt Kai gasp and softly groan underneath him.   
  
Chuckling deeply, Adam lifted his head and quickly shoved his lips on Kai’s. Eager to satisfy his need for him ever since this damn game started. Adam needed to soak in Kai’s presence, he needed to memorize every  _ inch  _ of the fire-user. Letting his urges take over, Adam opened his mouth slightly, and bit down on Kai’s swollen bottom lip. Hearing Kai moan, was another experience. It was light and airy, and it did things to Adam that it shouldn’t have. It sent tingles down the black-haired boy’s spine, and sent some blood rushing to other regions. Taking this opportunity, Adam shoved his tongue inside Kai’s mouth, and began to ravage him. Letting his tongue roam, Adam and Kai’s tongues fought for dominance, twirling and swirling around each other like a well choreographed dance. But, like everything else, Adam won. Hearing Kai’s soft moans made Adam’s head do spins and made his stomach clench.   
  
Adam quickly sat up on Kai’s lap, sitting directly on the ever-growing bulge in the red-head’s pants. Slowly wiping the drool that had leaked from the kiss, Adam deliberately scooted back and forth, the sound of jeans scraping against each other doing wonders for Adam’s ears. Looking down, he saw how Kai looked. Kai had his eyes shut and was already started to sweat. His shirt was rode up a bit, exposing pale flesh and a small v-line. His face was flushed and lips painted a deep purple. He was panting with each grind Adam did. He looked absolutely _ lewd _ . Smirking at his masterpiece, Adam decided that kissing just wasn’t enough.   
  
“Shirt, off.” Adam commanded. Seeing the younger boy sit up and awkwardly shuffled off the shirt as fast as he could, putting it right to him.   
  
As soon as the shirt was off, Adam shoved Kai back down on the grass, hearing it crunch under the now half naked boy made the whole experience even more real. Adam quickly bent down and gave Kai a quick kiss. It felt more airy and tender, but the atmosphere of affection quickly shattered as he attacked Kai’s jawline, taking the skin and biting it. Adam wanted to leave his mark on Kai  _ everywhere _ , whether it be in the form of scratches, bites, or hickies. Adam didn’t know why, but he felt awfully protective of his friends, but even more-so, Kai. And seeing Kai wearing the marks he made? Was the hottest thing Adam could think of.   
  
Interrupting his thoughts, Adam started to kiss down his chin, making sure he left a trail of bruises down Kai’s jaw. And once he got to Kai’s neck, that was the jackpot. As soon as he sucked on the soft skin, Kai moaned rather loudly. And the sound went straight to Adam’s dick. Not bothering to physically react, he returned his focus back down to Kai’s supple neck. Biting rather intensely, he heard spills of moans and groans from the younger boy underneath him. He didn’t know how he was doing all these expert moves, but he didn’t question it, he just let his body do his thing.   
  
Adam lifted his face, his canvas was covered in dark purple and red bruises and bitemarks. Biting his lip, Adam groaned a bit, aroused at the thought of Kai walking around, wearing Adam’s reminders of the night before. Adam’s head went down to Kai’s collarbone, feeling the pyro’s hands being enveloped in his hair, which made Adam’s belly feel like it’s on fire once again. Kissing Kai’s collarbone, he began to suck the skin a bit, making it his mission to mark everything. Digging his fingernails into Kai’s shoulders, he trailed kisses and bites down Kai’s chest. Adam opened his eyes slightly and was faced with a hard reddish pink nipple. Grinning to himself, Adam’s tongue inched its way out of it’s cave and gave it a teasingly slow lick.   
  
“Gh..!!” Heat bubbled in Kai’s guy as he jerked a bit. His groans turned to soft moans and his hands gripped the crunchy grass below him with a death-like grip. Warm. Adam’s mouth was warm. Kai’s skin was sensitive, he could feel every prick of Adam’s tongue and how deliberately he was teasing. It was infuriating. Then Kai felt teeth graze his nipple, and then bite down. Yelping, Kai crumbled. He let his held back moans fly out of his mouth. Raising a hand, he enveloped his hand in Adam’s bushy hair once again, tightening his grip in the locks of hair.   
  
“O-Oh god..f..fuck..” Kai stuttered, voice pathetically soft and body feeling like it was on fire. White hot flashes passed him as he arched his back to try and grind his clothed bulged erection against Adam’s. Hearing a soft grunt, made Kai’s tightly squeezed eyes fly open. He hadn’t really heard Adam make any sort of noises. He tried to do it again, but a hand came from nowhere and made Kai fall flat on the grass once again. It remained there, and kept a firm push to keep Kai from moving. Feeling his hard nipple being engulfed in a warm, wet mouth made him shut his eyes once again and pant. Kai was crumbling underneath Adam, but he didn’t mind at all.   
  
Feeling the warmth leave all too quickly, Kai let out a whiny sound of protest. But then he felt blunt nails start to scratch at his chest, leaving a red, dull mark in its place. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt, nor was it unwelcomed. Kai let out a soft moan, feeling a dull pain throbbing. But it was the kind of pain that you didn’t mind. Kai was discovering all sorts of things about himself that he didn’t know about.   
  
But then the moment was shattered when Adam sat up.   
  
The pressure of his butt releasing Kai’s erection from its cave made him whine. What was Adam doing? Kai was breathing deeply as a bead of sweat fell down his flushed face. He looked like a mess, all sweaty and red. His lips were swollen and his chest was  _ covered _ in small scratches, fingernail indents, and hickies. His neck was attacked brutally, bite-marks trailed all around it and it was an agglomeration of red, purple, and blue. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up at Adam with confusion. He noticed the boy brushing off any flakes of dirt and grass off of him.   
  
“Well..c’mon. We should get back to the camp.” For a split second, Kai was  _ certain _ that Adam just winked. And as the dark-skinned boy walked away, Kai could tell you with a straight face, that he was swinging his hips a little.   
  
“C-Cockblocker..!!” Kai yelled, the sound getting more faint the farther Adam walked. Giggling to himself, Adam just ignored the engineer and continued walking.   
  
That was how Kai found himself lying in the middle of the woods, hair sticking up in all directions, chest covered in different markings, and a painful erection.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that?? i gotta go and wash myself from all the sins i’ve committed


End file.
